


Maybe Something Sweet

by sunnysideslide (WiggleWorm)



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Elf Sportacus (LazyTown), Gift Fic, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 03:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13731708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiggleWorm/pseuds/sunnysideslide
Summary: It's Valentines Day, and Sportacus doesn't know any holidays.





	Maybe Something Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> my gift fic for Sports-elf-in-training!!
> 
> Sorry im so late, my computer crashed so i had to rewrite it and im a bit sick, so it might be worded a bit strange in some parts :,)
> 
> I hope you still like it tho!!

The cold heavy rain drowned out any chance of the children going outside today, meaning that the bouncy hero would also be stuck inside, enjoying the white, soft warm sheets of his airships small single bed. 

That is, if he was  _ in _ his airship.

 

\----

 

Robbie’s house- his  _ lair, _ was chilly, as it lacked any real kind of heating system. But that didn’t stop the hero from doing his daily exercise routine, rain or cold, he couldn’t skip them just because of a little chill!

He was reaching his record of two-thousand consecutive sit-ups, when he paused at the package that fell through the entrance to the lair, landing on Robbie’s beloved orange chair.

“Robbie? I think you have mail!” Sportacus jumped up from his seat on the floor and cartwheeled to the middle of the room, reaching for the box. Upon inspection he saw that it was unmarked aside from the postal address printed on the side.

Robbie suddenly jumped up beside the hero, yanking the package from his hands. 

“Don’t be so nosy!” His lip twitched as he hid the object behind his back, trying to pretend it wasn’t there. “What are you doing here anyway?”

Sportacus cocked his head to the side, “You invited me here. Robbie are you alright?”

“I did? Oh! I did!” Robbie darted- well, speed walked to a room Sportacus hadn't noticed before, that was separate from the main. “Yes! I did invite you!”

The hero watched as the man left, the sound of objects clattering onto the floor echoed out of the room, and into the main, causing the elf's ears to twitch uncomfortably under his hat. “I will come back another time if you need me to.” he said, hoping that Robbie had heard him.

All he could hear was muttering in the other room, and, not wanting to disturb his partner any further, he climbed up and out the chute. 

 

\----

 

The next day he awoke to the voice of his airship telling him he had mail.

 

“Meet me at my lair tomorrow.

-RR”

 

\----

 

The rain had definitely stopped a significant amount, now only a small drizzle leftover from the storm. Sportacus didn’t bother with using an umbrella, so when he arrived to Robbie’s home, he was slowly becoming soaked from the rain.

He was about to knock on the hatch when it began to open. Robbie stuck his head out and said to the hero,  “You came sooner than I thought you would!”

“Well I didn’t want to be too late, so I came early.” It was late for Robbie, at least. Sportacus, on the other hand had been awake since 8:08 at morning. Still, he smiled at his partner. 

“It’s ten in the morning!”

But before Sportacus could speak, Robbie said “Whatever, just get down here.” And slipped back down the pipe.

Sportacus quickly follow suit, landing perfectly when he reached its end. He stood straight, glancing around the room, but failing to see the other man, as if he had vanished into thin air.

“Robbie?” Sportacus called out.

“All I ever saw you eat were those disgusting apples of yours.” Robbie’s voice echoed against the metallic walls, Leaving Sport unable to pin his location. “So I thought, they can’t be  _ that  _ good, can they? I mean, you’re an elf. I’m sure you’ve had better. So, I made a few calls.”

Robbie, dressed in a soft lilac button up and pressed maroon dress pants, came walking out behind a rather large machine that, in Sportacus’ opinion, looked a little bit dangerous. In his hands was a large box, wrapped in blue and white paper. 

“And you know what I found out? Out in that little elfy land of yours, is a  _ giant ugly tree. _ ” 

Robbie handed over the box, smiling as the hero laughed to himself at the description.

“So, uh… Happy Valentines day.” The villain finished nervously, looking anywhere but at the hero in front of him.

_ Valentines Day? Was that another human holiday? _

“Oh, Robbie, I can’t take your gift. I-I didn’t get you anything…” He said, and stared down at the box. He felt guilty for not remembering all these holidays. His people and the humans of every country had such different holidays that it all became jumbled up, becoming hard for him to keep track of. 

Robbie shrugged, and said “I figured you wouldn’t know, since you didn’t know what Christmas even was before those brats had to show you. Just open it, you can get me something later.”

Sportacus still felt a bit guilty for it, but if Robbie says it’s okay, then he guessed it was. 

The hero wasted no time ripping the wrapping off of the box and opening the cardboard flaps, revealing what was inside of the gift. 

“Apples?”

“Not just any apples! Eat one!” Robbie reached into the box and grabbed the first one his hand touched, placing it firmly into the elf’s hand.

Bringing it to his mouth, Sportacus looked at Robbie as he took a bite. He gasped at the flavor, nearly dropping the box. He hadn’t had something of this texture since-

“Robbie… Are these…?”

“I put a lot of work into getting these, so you better enjoy them.” Robbie spoke fondly, crossing his arms over his chest and smiling down at his elf.

Sportacus couldn’t believe it. Robbie Rotten, self-proclaimed laziest-man-in-town, had gone far out of his way to get the hero apples from his home village. And not just a few, a whole  _ box _ full. How he had done it was an utter mystery to the hero, since only elves could take from the tree.

“Thank you, Robbie. Thank you.”

“Ya, ya. Just don’t say I never got you anything.” He spoke, with only fondness in his voice.


End file.
